bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dakede
--[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 13:15, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Warning Warning. DO NOT add links in headers. I'm living for my dying wish. 03:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) You Must Use proper grammar in the pages. Do not use run-on sentences and most importantly, put appostrophe when required. My Power is Merciless 06:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Warning #2 One warning on the Random Blog policy. Thank you much Power In Demonis. 14:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Apostrophies Since you don't know how to use apostrophes, I've decided to teach you. The button for apostrophes is right between ; and ENTER. And in case you can't do that, copy the apostrophe after this sentence and paste it on a sticky note or a notepad. ' Beavis and Butthead is the only good thing on MTV these days. 20:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok... ﻿This is getting over the top. I just saw your edit on BakuNano page and found this: "Created in Bakugan Interspace by Dylan, '''whos' only purpose was to enrage the battles only to make them more interesting."'' As the bolded term suggests, you are using the incorrect grammar; not just in this page, but throught almost all of the pages you edit. Moreover, this sentence, is not a sentence. I mean, what kind of sentence doesn't have a subject? Bottom line: Your edits like this are not helping. At least structure your sentence correctly and spell words right. My Power is Merciless 23:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Re: Userpage About the apostrophes, what kind of keyboard are you using, English? When you say "Information Bar," what do you mean by that? Do you mean the Tabs, or the User Infobox? I mean, if you wish, I can get you started then have you work from there. (By the way, just a random note; NEVER edit the Templates themselves. Always add it onto an article with the Template button or by using .) I appreciate the fact that you actually told me what you wanted, unlike other users. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, yes. I added the Infobox to your user page. Edit it as you wish. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 19:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Warnings + Block You get your second warning for the Random Blog policy, which I have told you about once already, as well as our Language policy. You get a three day block to reflect on why you got blocked as well as to actually read and study the policies so we don't have to go through this again. Power In Demonis. 13:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Username You may change your username by contacting the . You may also create a new account, but you can only have one backup account, and you cannot use it to dodge blocks or kicks. Furthermore, you cannot have any special rights on the new account (such as Rollback, Adminship or Cratship). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I use your pic of Mag Mels key for something? Only time will tell. DGK27 16:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Warning Spell words correctly in the articles. Obstacle isn't spelled "obstacule". Also, there is no form of verb for obstacle; such words like "obstaculize" does not exist. Since you are massively adding contents to the ROTR pages, and likely that you will make relevant mistakes had anyone hadn't informed you, just make sure to follow this advice. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 00:54, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Warning 3 + Block You've been blocked for three days due to using horrendous grammar and not following the Manual of Style. :::- Bendo ''-'' My blood's cold as ice, or so I have been told. 01:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Need you... Brother? It is me, I just wanted to ask you something, could you create the Gate Card page for Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance instead of me? I just dont have time right now, and I dont want to dissapoint the Wiki. ''~~Power has a price, can you pay for it? ~~ '' Please follow the Manual of Style. There is absolutely no reason to bold the headings. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 00:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC)